


A Night Walk in Hightown

by xxCommanderHawkexx



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hightown, Kirkwall, Prayer, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCommanderHawkexx/pseuds/xxCommanderHawkexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Act 2, before the events of The Last Straw.  Hawke contemplates her position in the pivotal events occurring throughout the Free Marches.  As the pressure becomes heavier on the hero's shoulders, she makes time to find herself and recover her faith in the Maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Walk in Hightown

Varric was right. Hightown was much better without having to hear the constant idle banter of the nobles and the occasional servant girl or page. It was actually quite peaceful. Hawke took in a breath of the cool, crisp air. She let out a soft sigh and looked up at the starry, night sky. It had been so long since she had any time to just enjoy herself. It seemed that there was always a crisis that needed the help of the “Champion of Kirkwall.” Can’t anyone help themselves in this city?

She slowly began to drag her feet across the smooth pavement, uncertain of her destination. It didn’t matter though. She just needed to get away for a while. Away from all the chaos and trouble. "Surely Kirkwall can handle one night without me". A cool breeze moved across her arms. Hawke shuddered and continued walking. She should have put on different robes. Her mother usually would have ordered her to change before going out in her small finery this time of year, but… now Hawke was an orphan. "I am an orphan. I have no mother or father. I belong to no one. I have no one."

Suddenly, she froze as the thought finally sank in. She cringed, as it slowly became a reality to her. Warm tears began to swell in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back and picked up her feet again. She tried not to imagine her father being brutally murdered by the darkspawn or her mother and what Quinton had done to her. She instantly remembered her mother’s last words to her.

"My little girl has become so strong. I love you. You’ve always made me proud."

Hawke wondered if she did make her mother proud, even now. Maker, she tried to. She tried to be the woman her mother wanted her to be. "But, lets face it, if things turned out like Mother wanted, I would already be married off to some noble, pregnant with a child at a fancy Orleasian party discussing fashion and fine cheeses." She softly chuckled at the thought, but started to think about more important matters.

Hawke began to contemplate the consequences of her decisions over the past six years. Had they been the right ones? How many people had she killed? How many mothers and fathers had she taken away from their children? What was it even for? She could not come up with an honest answer to any of the questions. She looked from her feet and found herself at the steps of the Chantry. How ironic. Hawke hadn't been the most religious person lately, but what could it hurt now? She dragged her feet up the stairs and opened the huge door.

\-----------------------------

The first thing Hawke noticed was the smell of incense burnt not long ago. She inhaled the sweet scent deeply, letting it fill her lungs. She finally glanced up from her feet only to be mesmerized in beauty. She had forgotten how beautiful the Chantry was. Before her was a huge bronze statue of the Andraste, that was complimented by the intricate designs on the tall ceilings and the long silk tapestries that hung everywhere. Hawke admired the beauty as she walked up the next flight of stairs. She sat on a pew close to the back wall. She looked around to make sure she was alone. Hawke wanted to pray, but didn’t know what to say. It had been so long since she had prayed or even heard a proper prayer. 

“Um,” she said, fumbling for words. She interlocked her fingers and looked up at the ceiling. “Blessed Andraste, I know that I am not very good at this and it has been much too long since I have prayed. I ask not only for your forgiveness and your benediction, but also your wisdom as I go throughout my days. Please help me to make the right decisions. And, if not for me, please, for the people of Kirkwall. Please help me to follow in your footsteps and let there be a place prepared for me beside the Maker in the heavens. Amen.” She closed her eyes and lowered her head once more. Now more than ever, she wanted her prayer to be answered. Hawke was not sure she could support everyone that depended on her alone. She sat, unmoving, for another moment, then arose from her spot and exited the Chantry. 

\-----------------------------

Her feet felt surprisingly lighter across the pavement as she began walking again. Another cold breeze danced across the patches of bare skin on her arms and legs. She was chilled to the core, but somehow did not care. She was still just delighted to be alone for once. 

Suddenly, she felt something hard underneath her foot. Hawke almost dismissed it as a mere pebble, but decided to look anyways. She moved her foot to reveal something shiny and golden. She bent down and examined the object. It was a Chantry amulet, she assumed. It appeared to have the same design as the ones she had often seen the sisters wearing. But, something was different about this amulet. It had a small keyhole in the back. She had never heard of any other amulet having that, but dismissed it as just a personal novelty of the previous owner and grasped it in her hand. "I bet Sebastian would enjoy this;' she thought and slipped it into her pocket. Hawke took a few more deep breaths of the crisp air before continuing. She dragged her feet without thinking as she walked back to the estate.

Her arrival home was accompanied by a last deep sigh. Hawke looked at the twinkling stars once more. "It’s time to get some rest, I suppose," she thought. Then, she opened the door and returned to her not-so-normal life.


End file.
